Broadcasting organizations such as television broadcast companies and radio broadcast companies provide an enormous amount of data available to the public. For example, television broadcasts the news into millions of households several times a day. Radio stations broadcast throughout the day and night on a continuous basis. Anyone owning a television or radio receiver can tune into a wide variety of pre-planned programming at any time of day or night. In addition to these more traditional sources, the world-wide computer network known as the Internet now provides a new and expanding source of information for public access.
There are, however, several drawbacks to these sources for many people. One of the drawbacks of broadcast sources is related to the commercial nature of such sources. These systems are supported by advertising, and there is typically repeated interruption of information and data dissemination for advertising by the sponsors that support the programming.. Although some stations have become specialized such as offering only the news or offering only financial programming, most stations rely heavily on advertising sponsors. Most broadcast sporting events are also interrupted repeatedly in the same manner.
Another problem with conventional broadcasting is that generally content is designed to appeal to a large cross-section of people, and in and content may also change with events within an organization, such as change of ownership, and so forth. Also, some content may be entirely absent in some areas.
Still another limitation inherent to broadcasting has to do with range or reach of broadcast. For example, a typical radio station transmission range is limited to a purchased and localized territory with the transmitted information carried on a certain frequency or channel that is local to the community being serviced. When one travels beyond the boundary the frequency begins to carry the transmissions of another radio station that has license to broadcast on that frequency in that area, and so on. Similar boundaries exist with satellite services although on a much larger geographic scale.
The Internet, although quite different from broadcast sources, also has potential problems for many users. For example, a user has to know where to go on the Internet for specific sorts of information, and also must act with a PC or other computer appliance that is capable of connecting to and searching for information on the Internet
There are Internet-based sources at the time of the present patent application that compile information and allow subscribers to specify categories and types of information desired, and then deliver the information on demand to the subscriber. In these systems data is typically delivered as readable text, and the sources are typically quite limited. The biggest drawback to these sources is the limitation to using computer appliances that are capable of dealing with the Internet.
What is clearly needed is an Internet-based system and method wherein customized (filtered per individual) digital information can be obtained from a wide variety of media sources, including sources local to subscribers, and delivered to a subscriber in a way that would eliminate traditional boundaries and limitations associated with conventional media services such as interruptions due to advertisement, geographic location of source media, and current state of the user (i.e. whether or not the user is traveling, using a stationary Internet-connected PC, etc.).